meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Ideas for upcoming HTF Fanmade Episodes Part 1!
So, yeah, ya know like one day i might do plots of Fanmade HTF Episodes in the fanon wiki, so, i will write the plots here, but even if those are in order, i might do OTHER episodes before or after as well, welp, i will duh, tho, those are pretty much some episode plots i have in mind, and, i do in Parts since what if i have more next time? Well, i will do real whole plots during tomorrow i guess since they will be kind off long, but well here we go, then! Start!: 1: Splendont attempts to steal Lumpy's beef in the backyard. But with Stevie around, Splendont will be in deep trouble! 2: Russell finds chocolate cake on a table, but Splendont found it as well. They decide to do a duel with their weapons, who will win? 3: When a triggered Whistle is on the lose, and when Handy attempts to stop the vicious little puppy, when his knife accidentally kills Flippy, Splendid, and Lumpy in the progress, will Handy and Cuddles defeat the dog or not? 4: One morning, Flippy got a huge box outside the door. Flippy fails to open it, no matter what kind of weapon he uses. Meanwhile, Shifty stole Russell's giant axe and sneaks inside Flippy's house and spots the box too. What can possibly be inside the box? 5: Splendid manages to defeat The Ants and The Rat. But, Splendid most likely won't notice Mr. Pickels' plan to trigger Whistle. 6: A remake of the previous episode. Splendont does some crimes and manages to kill Sniffles and Lumpy. But once he finds Handy, the beaver is calling Nutty to save him, Nutty is on his way to save his buddy! 7: After Splendont keeps messing with Handy's stuff, he have had enough of Splendont. Handy decides to call Nutty for help in the next morning. What did Handy have in mind? Watch and find it out! 8: Handy needs help to push a van, unfortunately, Truffles, Fliqpy, and Shifty are all in the way, making it unable for Handy to do it. But with a little help from his friends, Splendid makes Truffles go boom, Splendont kills Splendid, Sniffles throwing a fire extinguisher at Splendont, a horse triggering the machines, Pop shooting at Shifty's special area, Fliqpy getting stuck by Shifty's corpse, and Lumpy managing to push Handy's van right in the ending. 9: After Cuddles had a nightmare that a train killed him, his phone is ringing. Somebody wants him to come, as Handy is showing his stuff to the guy. Meanwhile, Cuddles knocks at Petunia's door and Petunia is even shocked as she wasn't done dressing up, she throws something at Cuddles, later, they have arrived to the mysterious guy, along with Russell. Cuddles is told to go and find some other guy, but when Cuddles went there, the guy was already dead. And Splendont is there, doing bad stuff. 10: Lumpy asks Handy to build a machine for him, Handy gladly accepts and does such. Cuddles then shows up, accidentally ruining the machine. Lumpy gets very mad and beats up Cuddles. Splendid appears and notices that Cuddles is dead. Some giant rocks falls out of the sky and crushes Splendid, tho, with his strength, he is still able to survive that. Lumpy calls for Sniffles to help them, but, Flippy is coming with Russell who is apparently dead. Sniffles uses a syringe on Russell, waking him up. Then, Handy was about to buy more weapons by pressing a button, but little did he know, he made a nuke fall right into them, obviously killing them all! 11: After having a nightmare of Splendont killing him, Flippy have had enough of Splendont. He swear revenge and unknowingly eats Lumpy's cheese. As Flippy is on his way, Lifty is blocking the way, refusing to let Flippy go. Flippy is calling for Pop who somehow killed Lifty when appearing. Flippy tries to ask Handy to find Splendont, but Lumpy asks Flippy where his cheese is, then, Lumpy gets into a fight with somebody else and dies. Flippy steals a clock from Lumpy and travels back in time to meet The Tiger General. Taking him to the current time, Russell gets killed by him and The Tiger General gives Handy a door that is wrong. Splendid then takes Lumpy's heart and stops it to Russell's torso, thinking it will save his life. Flippy finally travels away to find Splendont. But, little did he know, he found an army of Splendonts! 12: Handy is unaware that he dropped cheese on the ground, as he went to the toilet, Lumpy notices the cheese and eats it, then he is unaware that he is sleeping inside a rocket which Handy and Russell blasts off to the outer space. It flies right to Flippy's ship, and, as Lumpy wakes up and notices it was Splendont in disguise, he ties up Lumpy and flies out of the ship as it will crash land on the ground. Handy's machines is shooting at Splendont, causing him to fall down. As he was about to beat down Handy, it turns out to be a fake version of him. Cuddles is asking Sniffles, inside a toilet, if he wants cookies, Cuddles dies for some reason and the ship crash landed on Cuddles, probably why and Lumpy survived. Splendid arrives as he heard the explosion. Splendont was right behind Lumpy but Handy dropped a box on Splendont, defeating him. Then, they ties up Splendont on another rocket, Handy and Lumpy waves goodbye at the defeated Splendont who could died in space, tho, he might survived, somehow. 13: Splendid is recording a commercial about a contest of eating meat. Handy explains how it went when he accidentally killed cows in the progress. Cuddles wants to sign up but he gets accidentally shoot in the face, yet alive as he are later in the competition. Whistle, Flippy, Lumpy, and Russell is in it as well. Tho, Lumpy tells Handy that he wants cheese instead, which he got instead. During the contest, Cuddles starts to choke, Handy calls for Sniffles to help, so as Sniffles struggles to make Cuddles spit out the piece of meat inside the throat, everybody else looks grossed out at that. Cuddles is meanwhile about to enter heaven, but Sniffles saved his life, making him stay on earth. It turns out that Russell won the competition, then, Cuddles removes his mask, Russell thinks that Cuddles is somebody else and shoots his cannon, only for Cuddles to fortunately duck, tho, it triggered a bomb which explodes and killed everybody in the progress who was there! 14: Sniffles and Russell is making medicine, Splendid thanks them for doing it for him, then he flies away. Then, Flippy asks Sniffles to do something to him. As Pop is watching Giggles and Petunia talking to each other, Lifty removes Pop's head off with a sword. Flippy also got a sword and fights with Lifty, only for Lifty to use the sword right at the torso of Flippy. Obviously, Flippy did a prank where Lifty missed him, and, as Flippy's sword flied away before, it landed on Whistle, killing him. Then Lifty kills Flippy who was in the other side of the cliff, making him fall to his death. Lumpy, who was watching everything, tells Handy about it, Handy catches Lifty inside a box. Splendont tries to kill Handy but gets squashed by a pole which got just placed there, Handy decides to climb up to check the view. Russell is cutting down the pole, unaware that Handy is up there, tho, Lumpy reads a book with a magic spell, causing the pole to fall at Russell instead, causing Handy to survive. Lumpy asks Handy if he want to take a ride in the car, he accepts as they drives away. Meanwhile, Splendid and Sniffles is mourning Flippy's death and finds Pop's corpse. After the credits, Splendont meets Lifty, as both of them is dead, it's their souls. 15: Lumpy makes Cuddles fall down a cliff somewhat, Lumpy gets nervous. Giggles was playing a game where Lumpy is trying to stop Splendont, she failed and gets mad over losing. Lumpy asks Handy who is sitting next to Giggles to build. Handy just refuses, then, Splendont kills Handy and uses his helmet. Lumpy notices after a few seconds but Splendont killed Lumpy. Giggles tries to take down Splendont with a pistol, but, another Splendont without mask hits Giggles in the head with a baseball bat and hides her inside a TV...... Splendont askes Flippy to trade his hat to the TV with Giggles in it. Flippy accepts but Giggles tells Flippy to get Splendont. Splendont then steals Pop's car, and Flippy is right behind it, but on the top of the car, Russell is guarding it, thinking Pop was driving and that Flippy is trying to steal it, he hits Flippy's head and causing him to fall of the car. Flippy quickly talks in a phone and got a box with dynamite, already triggered and blows him away, he lands next to Sniffles who enjoys the TV with Giggles in it. Flippy notices Splendont and uses a rocket launcher at him. Splendont then can't steer better and drives right into Nutty who was playing on the road. Right after that, Pop cries that his car is ruined. He can't drive anymore. So, Flippy got his hat back, then he and Splendont keeps fighting. Russell finds a cable on the wall and plugs it off. Causing darkness everywhere to be. Lumpy's dead body is seen as Russell gets blamed at by Splendont and Flippy. The Tiger General is in there, too. And: 16: Splendid gives a rose to Giggles, then, she sneeze but gave him anyway an acorn, which she failed to notice is the kryptonut. It killed Splendid. Sniffles, who saw this, travelled back in time and returns with The Tiger General to solve the problem. Splendid got turned into a pigeon by mistake. Lumpy asks Sniffles if it's time for tea, Sniffles says it isn't. Lumpy drops a box with Flippy inside, he notices The Tiger General and is about to throw a clam at him, but Russell was hungry and stole it. The Tiger General travelled back in time to avoid fighting. Flippy notices that Splendid got turned into a pigeon and gets scared, even falling down a cliff, yet, he survived. When his phone was ringing, however, Splendont kills him in the distance somewhat. Then he kills Sniffles. Sniffles isn't dead forever, tho. Splendont takes the dead Sniffles with him. And Lumpy saw that so he calls for help, making Handy come. Handy is testing a machine, he asks Nutty to touch it, which gets triggered and shoots Nutty. Then, Handy asks Russell to test to wake up Nutty with candy, it worked and he survived. Pop is looking at them as Splendont is stabbing him with a knife, afterwards. He throws the dead Pop on Lumpy. Handy then finds Splendont and is ready to fight. Unfortunately, another Splendont without mask is there to help Splendont. Fortunately, Giggles is helping Handy. During the fight, they are using a cursed book at Giggles and Handy. After a fight, The Splendonts gets sucked into a box which Giggles and Handy aimed right at them. Sniffles is turned back to life after that, and sighs of relief. The Splendonts are struggling to get out but can't escape, luckily. After the credits, Flippy opens his eyes, revealed to survive! Ok, i seem to SPOIL too much, i am like mentioning the entire plots, in next part, i shall do it shorter btw, if i can, but, i am tired now, sorry if it's too bad, i just want to tell ya how i think btw, anyway, end of Part 1! Category:Blog posts